Wait me
by Yoovanilla
Summary: "wait me, Youngjae ah" aku berani bersumpah aku tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. "penantianmu terbalas kan?". Daehyun x Youngjae. DAEJAE. boy x boy.


**Title: Wait me**

**cast: Daehyun, Youngjae, **

**pairing: Daejae**

**boy x boy, Rate T  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terkekeh pelan. Teringat tentang kejadian masa lalu dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Apa kau juga mengingatnya, Youngjae ah?

Waktu itu kita berdua terlambat ke Sekolah di hari pertama masuk SMA, lalu kita dihukum dengan cara mengangkat kedua tangan sambil berlutut di depan kelas. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku ini sebenarnya anak yang baik, hanya saja kau yang membuatku tidak menjalankan hukuman dan malah membeli jajanan di kantin. Untung saja tidak ketahuan.

Semenjak hari itu dan seterusnya, kita selalu berjalan bersama. Pulang pergi ke Sekolah, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa. Kadang kau tidur di rumahku, dan sebaliknya.

Tidak jarang kita menghabiskan hari berdua dengan bermain games hingga larut malam. tentu saja tanpa rasa takut akan dimarahi oleh siapapun, karena kita sama-sama hidup sendirian di Seoul. Lalu kau mulai menyalurkan hobimu itu ketika memasuki tahun kedua. Kau membuat design game dan mengikuti setiap perlombaan yang ada. Yang menggambar karakternya? Tentu saja aku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kali ini aku teringat dimana kita pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku berhasil menarik tanganmu ketika ada mobil yang melaju sangat cepat menuju ke arahmu. Aku lega kau selamat, namun akulah akhirnya yang menjadi korban kecelakaan.

Aku sempat mendengar kau memohon pada dokter untuk melakukan apa saja agar aku selamat sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri. Kau hampir tidak pernah pulang dari rumah sakit selama aku dirawat. belakangan aku tahu bahwa kau lah yang menyelamatkanku, Youngjae ah. Kau rela memberikan sebagian darahmu untukku yang hampir mati karena mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat.

Saat itulah kita baru menyadari bahwa selama ini kita saling mencintai. aku yang rela mati untukmu, dan kau yang mau melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan hidupku. Tanpa kata, tanpa pernyataan cinta, kita memulai semuanya cukup dengan mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Kita memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Menjalani kehidupan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku pikir aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa memilikimu. Kau sangat baik. Ceria, menyenangkan, tidak mudah menyerah. wajahmu? One word, perfect. Dan yang paling penting adalah, kau mencintaiku.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu marah adalah ketika kau tahu aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika, dan bukan di Universitas yang sama dengan yang kau pilih. Kau menuduhku tidak lagi mencintaimu karena kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu.

Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkan Korea bukan untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Aku pergi untukmu, Youngjae ah.

Kau tidak pernah menyadari, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajahmu tiap menerima hasil gambaranku yang kurang memuaskan untuk design game-mu, aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman di malam hari karena lenganku yang terlalu kurus untuk menahan kepalamu, dan aku tahu betapa kau ingin mengeluh ketika kau lelah membuatkan makanan untuk perutku yang tidak pernah merasa kenyang. Dan aku tahu, alasan mengapa kau tidak pernah memenangkan lomba design game adalah karena gambaranku jae..., aku selalu merusak designmu yang brilian.

Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku melihatmu yang terus berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan-kesedihanmu itu hanya demi membuatku senang Youngjae ah. Dan kau menutupi semua itu dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik sehingga membuat hatiku semakin hancur.

Kau tidak mengantarku ke Bandara pada hari keberangkatanku. Aku mengerti. Jadi aku hanya mengirim pesan.

'_Wait me, Youngjae ah'_

Aku yakin kau membacanya.

Air mataku menggenang mengingat masa-masa itu.

Tapi kini, kini aku telah kembali, baby. Aku telah berada disini, di negara dimana kita menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun dengan kehidupan sangat manis.

Aku telah pulang Youngjae ah, aku tidak lagi di Amerika.

Sekarang aku sedang memperhatikanmu dari dalam mobil. Aku sengaja tidak langsung menghampirimu, karena aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan sehari-hari semenjak aku tidak ada. berbicara di depan kamera, eh? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan pekerjaan reporter. Kau kemanakan bakat mendesignmu huh?

Sepertinya tugas meliputmu sudah selesai. Temanmu sudah membereskan kameranya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Kau melambaikan tangan pada sebuah taksi.

Kau turun tepat didepan gedung tinggi yang sangat aku kenal. Tidak menyangka kau akan bertahan di apartemen kita hingga saat ini. aku baru melangkahkan kakiku keluar mobil setelah aku yakin kau sudah sampai di rumah.

Aku memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian kau membuka pintu.

"siapa?"

Aku membuka kaca mata hitam dan topiku.

"kau... dae.." kau tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatmu karena tenggorokanmu yang terasa kering bukan? Aku menatap matamu yang mulai memerah dan genangan air yang mulai terbentuk disana.

"i'm home" ucapku. Kau masih berdiri mematung. Aku mengusap air matamu yang terjatuh. "aku kembali, Youngjae ah"

"kenapa kau lama sekali Daehyun ah? wae? wae?" kau menumpahkan air matamu dipelukanku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

.

.

Kau semakin tidak percaya ketika aku membawamu ke dalam rumah yang kini menjadi milikku. Setelah kau meragukan mobil mahal yang tadi kita tumpangi, sekarang kau bertanya apakah aku benar-benar sekaya ini. tentu saja mobil mahal dan rumah ini adalah milikku, juga milikmu.

.

.

"dae.. kaukah ini?" tanyamu sambil memegang pipiku. Matamu masih terpejam

"hm, ini aku. Wae?"

"aniya, aku hanya memastikan. Takut yang terjadi kemarin hanya mimpi"

Aku mencium bibirmu gemas. "bangunlah Youngjae ah, ini sudah siang" kau menggeleng.

"aku masih ingin seperti ini, lenganmu terasa nyaman" katamu. See? Aku memang pergi untuk membuatmu lebih nyaman, baby.

"kau tidak ingin melihat gambaranku untuk design mu?" tanyaku memancing. kau akhirnya membuka matamu.

"dae.. ini.." matamu melebar "ini bagus sekali, bagaimana bisa... ah maksudku aku pasti akan menang di kompetisi design game besok. Oh my god, ini terlihat seperti nyata dae" ucapmu takjub

Aku tersenyum. Kali ini aku tidak melihat ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat seperti dulu.

"penantianmu terbalas, bukan?"

"jadi kau... untuk ini? kau pergi untuk ini? kau pergi ke Amerika untuk ini?" aku tersenyum. Kau memelukku erat. sangat erat.

Akhirnya air matamu berhenti juga setelah aku bersusah payah menenangkanmu.

"bau apa ini? sedap sekali" katamu tiba-tiba. "eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau..." kau menatapku curiga. Kau beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju dapur.

"kau memasak semua ini?" tanyamu ketika melihat meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. "dae... tubuhmu menjadi sangat kekar, kau bisa membuat gambaran yang menakjubkan, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa memasak sendiri?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang aku pergi untuk merubah diri jae, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan"

"dae... "

aish... kau menangis lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**mind to Review? :D **


End file.
